


That this evening can be a holy night

by Andromaca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, I didn't know what to call this, M/M, So I went and picked up a random line from Cold December Night, that's it that's the fic just cuddles and sneezes not even a little smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on OTPBot's tweet: “Your OTP huddled for warmth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That this evening can be a holy night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for demonictissues who told me to write Oiwa and… well, shit happens when you're sick. 
> 
> (It's my birthday, I should be the one getting fics but the prompt was irresistible. I hope I didn't fuck it up too much. I'm also sorry for the bad editing but apparently I only write fics when I'm away from my computer, okay.)

Oikawa sneezed.

“P-please Iwa-chan, make some room for me too!”

Iwaizumi grunted and shifted a bit to the left, leaving half of the sheet to Oikawa, who was shaking and rubbing at his upper arms in an attempt not to freeze to death. He quickly scooted next to Iwaizumi and pulled the blanket on himself too. He curled against the other and let out a sigh of relief as Iwaizumi's body heat was beginning to make him feel a little less sick, and definitely less cold. He rubbed his hands vigorously on his pajama-covered thighs and subtly he got a bit closer to the other guy, who pretended not to notice his feet, wrapped in many layers of socks, intertwining themselves with his.

“Dumbass. I told you not to extinguish the fire,” he snorted, not looking at him directly. He let out a groan and pulled Oikawa as close as humanly possible without merging in a sole being. “Are you feeling better now, at least?” Oikawa nodded quietly and let out a little moan of pleasure as he began to feel his toes again. He shifted to rest his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and sneezed again, a coughing fit coming immediately after. “It's getting worse, isn't it? 'M gonna buy you a cough drop tomorrow when I'll go to town.” he sighed while he played with Oikawa's hair absent-mindedly. In response, Oikawa sneezed other three times and nearly choked when he coughed again.

Iwaizumi wasn't even mad, Oikawa looked so much like a puppy with teary eyes and bright red cheeks that it was impossible to stay mad at him. Instead, he just hugged him tightly all the way through his process of warming up and occasionally rubbed his back in little circles. He found himself loving this whole Oikawa-has-the-flu thing: for once he had his pretty mouth shut and didn't make Iwaizumi want to punch him in the neck aiming directly at his Adam's apple.

By the time Iwaizumi decided it was time to go to bed, Oikawa had long fallen asleep on the floor and some drool was already pooling on his shoulder. Disgusting, but he couldn't blame him at all, now, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter at @turnipboss or on tumblr at turnip-senpai.tumblr.com and I'll be glad to follow back!


End file.
